Americano/Dance Again
Americano/Dance Again ''(en español: Americano/Bailar de Nuevo), es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio . El mash-up está conformado por las canciones Americano de Lady GaGa y Dance Again de Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. Interpretado y bailado por Cassandra July. Contexto de la Canción Cassandra July baila y canta este mash-up, después de que Rachel le dijera que no había más que alcohol en su aliento, y como una demostración, ante ella y los otros alumnos, de que sigue siendo muy talentosa, a pesar de que ya no es tan joven como solía serlo. Letra '''Cassandra:' I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords We fell in love but not in court Alumnos de NYADA: Aah-America Cassandra: Mis canciones son de la revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me, we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday, en un verano en agosto Cassandra con Alumnos de NYADA armonizando: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Aah-America-Americano (Alumnos de NYADA: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Alumnos de NYADA: I wanna dance) Cassandra: I will fight for How I've fought for How I love you (Alumnos de NYADA: La la la la la la la) I have cried for I will die for How I care (Alumnos de NYADA: La la la la la la la) In the mountains Las campanas Están sonando (Alumnos de NYADA: La la la la la la la) Todos los chicos (Chicas de NYADA: Chicas) Y los chicos (Chicas de NYADA: Chicas) Se están besando (Alumnos de NYADA: La la la la la la la) Cassandra con Alumnos de NYADA armonizando: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Aah-America-Americano (Alumnos de NYADA: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Alumnos de NYADA: I wanna dance) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (Alumnos de NYADA: Let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Alumnos de NYADA: Let's do it, do it, do it) I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Cassandra y Alumnos de NYADA: Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: Oh, oh, oh. I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano Alumnos de NYADA: I wanna dance! Cassandra: I wanna dance! Letra en español - Versión Episodio Cassandra: Conocì a una chica en el este de Los Àngeles De pantaloncillos floreados de la dulzura de mayo Cantò en octabos en dos acordes de barrio Nos enamoramos Pero no en el tribunal Estados Unidos Mi canciones son de la revoluciòn Mi corazòn me duele por mi generaciòn Si me amas Podemos casarnos en la costa oeste En un miercoles En un verano en Agosto Quiero bailar Y amar Y bailar de nuevo Quiero bailar Y amar Y bailar de nuevo Estados Unidos Americano Estados Unidos Americano Si fuera un mundo perfecto Estariamos juntos Alumnos de NYADA: Hagàsmolo Cassandra: He aprendido que vida solo hay una ¿Que importa lo digan? Quiero bailar Alumnos de NYADA: Hagàsmolo Cassandra: Quiero bailar Y Amar Y bailar de nuevo Quiero bailar Y amar Y bailar de nuevo Estados Unidos Americano Quiero Bailar Estados Unidos Americano Quiero bailar Estados Unidos Americano Quiero bailar Estados Unidos Americano Quiero bailar. Curiosidades *Es el primer mash-up de la Cuarta Temporada. *Es el segundo mash-up que incluye una canción de Lady GaGa, el primero fue Yoü and I/You and I. *Curiosamente, ambos mash-up fueron cantados por profesores. El primero por Will y Shelby, y el segundo por Cassandra July. *Es el segundo mash-up que incluye palabras en español, el primero fue Bamboleo/Hero. *Lockhart Brownlie, el bailarín blanco que sale en la interpretación con Cassandra, ha aparecido en otros episodios de Glee. Bailando con Brittany y Santana en Me Against the Music y en las canciones''' '''Starships y Pinball Wizard con Vocal Adrenaline. Además es un bailarín de Katy Perry. *Kate Hudson solo tuvo un día para aprender y realizar esta presentación. *Segun Lady Gaga hay una versión alternativa de Americano, con mariachi y cantado totalmente en español, al igual que hay una versión de Dance Again cantado totalmente en español llamada "Bailar Nada Mas". *Es la primera vez que una canción de Lady Gaga no es un dueto o una presentacion grupal. *Se cree que una de las bailarinas de esta presentación podría ser La mack, una de las amigas que Quinn tenia en la tercera temporada al cambiar su personalidad para su lado oscuro. *Es la segunda vez que se interpreta una canción de Lady Gaga al inicio de una temporada. La primera vez fue Telephone en el episodio Audition. Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cassandra Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones del episodio The New Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones en Spanglish Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA